


Unshaven Kiss

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 金妮喜欢哈利的胡子。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 3





	Unshaven Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：灵感来自finesea前辈翻译美漫同人A Piece of Silly Affection，作者Reccea。金妮喜欢哈利的胡子。  
> 一个小片段，本文会出现一个下巴毛茸茸的哈利。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

此前金妮和她的未婚夫有将近两个月没见面，只偶尔通过守护神或者信件互诉衷肠，整个赛季他俩都忙得要死，金妮一度怀疑他们的下次见面是在婚礼现场。不过还好，那段可怕的时期终于过去了。金妮回到家好好睡了8小时，把自己收拾得漂漂亮亮的，等待哈利结束他14小时的昏睡从法国飞路回她身边。

她挑好一个侏儒蒲形状的毛绒发卡的时候，壁炉冒出绿色的火，金妮三步并作两步来到客厅，只见哈利抖了抖袍子，站直身体朝她敞开怀抱。他看起来有好好照顾自己，疲惫和黑眼圈，当然，但没有掉太多体重，动作也没有疼痛的停顿，金妮很高兴他把所有关心他的人的叮嘱听进去了。而且——

哈利留了胡子。

她的心跳古怪地空了一拍。

“这很管用。”哈利羞涩地笑笑（真是可爱死了），解释道，“大概是因为我没有胡子的照片在报纸上出现得太多，我发现当我把它留起来之后，看我的人就少多了。”

“哎哟，多气人的烦恼啊。”金妮调侃道，把自己丢进那个怀抱。

他们约了个长而传统的会，从麻瓜电影到对角巷的烛光晚餐到街头漫步一样不少，如哈利所说，带着那一下巴的黑色毛发，再穿上大两个号的休闲衫，人们往往就得通过金妮来认出他了。认真去想的话这其实不奇怪，哈利此前差不多每隔一天就剃一次，遇到接受采访等特殊情况还要额外再替，确保自己一直是那个整洁干练的精神小伙儿，但这种现象还是挺有趣的。

一个小别重聚的浪漫夜晚后，差不多是立刻，哈利留胡子的照片就上了《预言家日报》的八卦版块。评论对此普遍宽容，觉得偶尔换换口味也不错，没人怀疑这不是某种暂时性的“黑照”。但哈利第二天没有剃掉那些胡子，接下来的一周、一个月都没有。

其实从哈利剃须的频率和他各种毛发的生命力，金妮早该猜到他在毛发浓密度方面天赋异禀，但毕竟她没有真正见过哈利蓄起胡须的样子。哈利现在有着她见过最为匀称完满的络腮胡，她知道她的父亲和哥哥们在自然状态下肯定都留不出来。

“没人喜欢我的胡子。”哈利有点儿气呼呼地说，掰着手指，“赫敏、罗恩、乔治、你妈妈、甚至包括金斯莱，都建议或者命令我剃掉它。赫敏每次跟我碰面都要暗示三次这对我的形象不好……”

金妮莞尔，当然，赫敏那样一个条理狂会觉得吃饭时胡茬上沾着面包屑是场可怕的灾难。

“……她还说让我考虑一下跟一个胡子拉碴的男人接吻的感受。”哈利继续道，有点没把握地瞅着她。

这金妮就不能坐视了，不管赫敏的出发点是什么，她都无权代替金妮发言。关于这个她必须找赫敏谈谈。

“别理她，亲爱的。”金妮说，知道爱称能有效改善哈利的情绪，“可怜的牙医女孩，不能欣赏丰富多样的美。”

哈利的脸红得更厉害了。

“那关于接吻……”

“我觉不觉得我的未婚夫亲起来有点儿扎嘴？没错，是有点儿。”金妮靠着哈利，上下摩挲他的后背，因为这人超级无敌喜欢摸摸抱抱而且永远羞于承认，“但是呢，我喜欢你的胡子，所以那不算问题。”

“你喜欢？”哈利惊讶地后退了一点，好能看着她的眼睛。

“我喜欢留着胡子的你。”金妮抛了个媚眼。

“你不是为了让我高兴才这样说的吧？”哈利仍然怀疑。

“我什么时候为了这种理由委屈自己撒过谎啊？”金妮轻轻锤了他一下。

她的确喜欢这个留着胡子的哈利，跟胡子无关——几乎无关，嗯哼，她有时候也觉得哈利的胡子在她身上留下印记这件事很辣——主要是留胡子这件事在哈利身上的影响。她知道哈利曾经是怎样竭力维持良好的公众形象，即便在两天几乎不眠不休之后也要在下班前剃须换衣服，以免被看到狼狈的一面。有时候哈利甚至都意识不到这个，以不知疲倦的守护者形象示人之于他几乎是深入骨髓的习惯。

发现年轻的救世之星似乎没有回归旧日形象的打算之后，关于此事的争论便激烈地展开了——由此可见巫师界确已恢复和平。反对者称这是对青少年的不良示范，支持者又称这是男性阳刚之美的回归，凡此种种，不胜枚举。哈利经常看这些消息（反正他的同事也会有意无意让他知道的），他抱怨它们的时候很多，但金妮有种感觉，他介意的时候很少。

哈利真的喜欢他的胡子，不像是随性地在后山打两场魁地奇那样，他对此很认真。作为一个从来都用同一块香皂洗遍全身上下的人，哈利为他的胡子专门买了保养油，还有两种不同的剃刀和一块小镜子，好能确保他浓密油亮的宝贝胡子剃得两边对称。那些他们一块去上班的早上，金妮成了等在门口催促的人，因为哈利会凑在镜子前边，纠结是否应该再把左下颌或者嘴角再剃掉几根，尽管没人能看出来，尽管他见到的大部分人都只会叫他剃掉胡子。

他也可以很好看，这是胡子给哈利带来的新念头。不是那种“大家眼中救世主应有的”好看，是照镜子时他的眼睛会发出光来的那种好看。如果你一直换着法儿夸奖哈利的胡子，他会咯咯笑而且脸一直红到耳朵（这通常是罗恩的专利），金妮喜欢这个虚荣又快乐的哈利。他摸着自己的胡子露出小小的自得的笑容时，她就发了疯地想要吻他。

所以，没错，金妮喜欢哈利的胡子。

“如果你敢‘为了金妮考虑’剃光你的下巴，我就解除婚约。”金妮说，“在这点上我绝对是认真的。”

（全文完）


End file.
